Painless
by Sharingan-Youkai
Summary: We all know about the day Zack Fair was killed, how he died and why. Shin-Ra’s hands bare his blood, and another of that very same blood, wants revenge. Enter Trisha Fair's journey for vengeance, she wants blood, starting with Cloud Strife's...


A//N You know I hate A/N's so I'll just cut to the chase…

S.Y: Zack Disclaimer please.

Zack: Huh? Oh yeah, Sharingan-youkai does not own me or Final Fantasy 7!

Trisha: But she does own me!

Zack/S.Y:-Blink-

Trisha:-Gasp- Get your mind out of the gutter you sick people!

Zack/S.Y: Nah.

- - -

Summary: We all know about the day Zack Fair was killed, how he died and why. Shinra's hands bare his blood, and another of that very same blood, wants revenge. Her name,

Trisha Fair, younger sister to Zack Fair, and ironically enough, Ex-SOLDIER First Class.

- - -

Stage 1: Unforseen Developments…

Cloud sighed as he slumped back in his seat at Tifa's Bar. He was supposed to be waiting for Vincent to show up and tell him something he said had been important. That was four hours ago, he said he'd be there in one.

Tifa glanced at her blond friend from behind the Bar as she cleaned the counter. "What did he want to talk to you about anyway Cloud?" Said man shrugged as he stood and turned so he was facing Tifa as he sat down with his arms resting on the back of the chair.

"I'm not sure, he didn't spare any details, just to meet him here in an hour…" Tifa blinked.

"didn't you get that call four hours ago?" Cloud sighed again.

"Yes and I'm getting tired of waiting."

"Then leave." Cloud jumped slightly when the deep voice came from behind him. He stood and turned to face the red clad gunman.

"It's about time, what did you want to tell me?" Vincent eyed the blond for a moment, almost unsure wether or not to tell him. "Well?" he asked. Vincent just sighed.

"Back when you were with Shinra-" He paused slightly when he noticed Cloud's top lip twitch. –" Did you happen to know a man by the name Fair?" At the name Cloud's eyes snapped to Vincent from gazing off behind him.

"Yes I did, what about him?" He said rather quickly, Vincent eyed him.

"Then you know he's dead?"

"Has been for a while, now get to it I have to be some where." Vincent gazed at Cloud, it seemed this was a touchy subject for the blond.

"Alright I will get to it, he has a younger sister whose hell bent on avenging him." Cloud's eyes widened.

"He never told me he had a sister." He said as he eyed the floor. Vincent decided to leave the subject of their relationship alone. (I don't mean that kind of relationship people! I mean how he knows him for god sake!) after that.

"Well he does, and it turns out, she blames you." Cloud's eyes narrowed as his head shot up.

"Me, why?" Vincent turned his head to the side slightly,

"Because he died protecting you did he not?" Cloud's gaze fell to the floor, his mouth opening and closing, not knowing what to say.

"I'm not going to ask you of your past Cloud, but I am going to say. Be on guard, she's in the city, and she's looking for revenge." With that Vincent turned to leave.

"How do you know this?" asked Cloud as he eyed Vincent, who didn't even turn around to give his reply.

"I get around, I hear things and I meet people. Trust me, you'll know her when you see her, she takes after her brother." Cloud watched Vincent leave, an almost anxious look on his face.

His best and only friend from his days in Shinra, had a sister he never mentioned. Why would Zack of all people leave out the fact he had a sister? The guy talked about any and everything else, he'd see a rabbit and point it out for god sake! He just loved talking! "Why would she come after me? I didn't kill Zack." Cloud dropped onto the chair behind him, not really paying attention to what was around him. Tifa had listened in on their conversation and was left wondering, she new Zack a little, Cloud had introduced them a while back in Nibelheim, from what she had discovered at that time she found he had been really sweet, a little weird but sweet none the less. To find out that man has a younger sister was truly amazing.

"I wonder what she's like?" she mumbled to herself as she leaned on the counter. Cloud had heard her question and just sighed almost pathetically.

"I wish I new, but she's after me now, and from the sounds of it she wants me dead, because for some reason she thinks It's my fault Zack died." _"Yet even when he said it wasn't my fault, I still blame myself, and his sister has every right to blame me as well."_

"Cloud, it wasn't your fault, she probably doesn't even know the whole story of what happened. For all we know Shinra could have weaved some warped story pinning it on you to cover their own hides! She'll believe you over Shinra Cloud, there's no doubt about it." Cloud held back the urge to laugh bitterly.

"Why would she trust the person responsible for her brother's death Tifa?"

"_He_ trusted you didn't he? That should be enough." Cloud stared at Tifa, she didn't understand, she couldn't, she wasn't there when Zack was killed. She wasn't there to see it rain bullets, she didn't see his blood, how could she understand, he did, he saw it all…And it was his fault.

- - -

Normally by the time the sun sets everyone stays indoors and locks their windows. Yet low and behold a single figure walked silently through the dark streets. Hard boots clacking on the cold ground, cloak gliding behind their feet as the wind picked up ever slightly. The sound of metal tapping metal echoed throughout the silent area, like chain mail worn ready for battle. Upon passing under a street lamp and stoping in the centre of the light one would see a black hooded figure with two impressively sized Swords strapped to their back. One would wonder how in hell they could carry such things and not feel any strain at all, yet they were pulling it off.

A few moments passed by and the figure continued down the path, down a road that led to the Sector 5 Slums.

- - -

Cloud sighed again as he flicked through a random book Tifa had dropped in front of him. She said something about keeping his mind off yesterday's events. Feh, the least she could have done was pick a better book; he enjoyed the occasional book, but a sappy Romance? Save Sephiroth the trouble and kill him now! Where was the action? The Thrillers and the Horrors! Yet here he was with a stupid Romance, how lame…

"You won't know until you try, it won't kill you."

"No but I will!"

Cloud span on his chair to come face to face, with a red faced Barret. "Bloody hell Cloud your blond in appearance and nature to! Didn't you read the fine print!" Cloud just rolled his eyes.

"You said not to worry about it, I'm not taking the blame, I tried to say something but you wouldn't hear any of it. So you can fix your own truck. Besides it's your fault for asking me to do it anyway, I do the fighting not the paperwork." Tifa giggled as Barret seemed to just deflate. The guy had come to Cloud for an Insurance thing for his truck, he had asked Cloud to handle the paperwork for him because he couldn't figure the stuff out, what ever made him think Cloud was any different was beyond her. But, men will be men, dumbfounded the lot of them. XD

"Oh speaking of which Cloud you've got another order to run, they called just as you arrived." Cloud sighed in annoyance.

"What's their name and address, and what do they want?" Tifa frowned.

"She didn't give her name, she didn't even want to order anything. She said she had a pest problem down by the old Church." Cloud blinked.

"Did you tell her I don't do pest control!" Tifa shook her head.

"I said that, but she said it's not that kind of pest." Cloud dragged a hand down his face.

"Alright, I'll go sort her and this pest problem out. The old Church right?" Tifa nodded. "Ok I'll see you in a bit, oh and Barret, mention my name to the Insurance guys, and your truck won't be the only thing getting towed away." With that Cloud left the Bar, leaving behind a giggling Tifa and fuming Barret.

- - -

Cloud pulled Fenrir to a halt at the Church doors, pulling one of the seven swords from within the bikes rack and sheathed it behind him. This wasn't the first time he had to do something like this, hell it was a creepy job sometimes. He almost gave it up when a freaky costumer wanted him packed and ready for pick up once. He couldn't help but shiver at the thought, some people really freaked him out. He climbed off his bike and went to enter the church when a thought struck him. No one lived in here, hell he didn't even come her anymore, the place was almost completely under water! He raised his guard and entered the church, Mako eyes darting left and right for any possible threats. But then something caught his gaze, standing at the waters edge looking down into it's smooth surface was a slender figure wearing a black hooded coat. Cloud frowned, this was a change from the usual calls he got, not once did he have to come face to face with a black hooded figure before!

"Alright, you called me here, now what do you want?" He asked. He didn't get a reply straight away, but when he did a woman's voice echoed throughout the old building.

"They must have been beautiful." Cloud blinked, huh?

"What are you talking about?"

"The flowers, they must have been beautiful. You never find flowers in Midgar anymore." Cloud frowned, this wasn't making any sense.

"I'll ask again, what do you want?" The woman seemed to sigh at this.

"What I want cannot be given back." Cloud's eyes narrowed. Given back? Then it hit him, Vincent was right.

"So, you're her then, Zack's younger sister?" The woman didn't reply, she only raised a hand and slid her hood back. Revealing short dark spiky hair that settled just above her shoulders. Cloud's eyes widened. She did take after Zack, the hair said it all! Though it wasn't as crazy as Zack's, it still worked on her though.

"You don't know me, I know that. He never mentioned me to anyone in SOLDIER, not even that little Infantry boy he held so dear." Cloud sighed, this wasn't going to end well he new it. Wait, held so dear? She was being sarcastic wasn't she…

"If it's revenge you want, then you've come to the wrong place."

"Have I? I highly doubt it, you see I know who and what you are, and I have this unique little ability that allows me to see what makes people tick! And you Cloud Strife, are just like Sephiroth in every aspect! Deny it if you want, but in the end you'll turn out just the same. Letting my brother die was the first step in your descent, and mark my words, he is the last thing you should be worrying about!" Cloud was about to retort but found no one there.

"Your wrong, I'm nothing like Sephiroth, and not a day goes by that I wish things had turned out different. Zack was my friend, I considered him a brother, I'd never do anything to hurt him!" Cloud thought he was yelling at himself after a few minutes of silence, but released the breath he hadn't realised he'd been holding when her voice sounded from above. As soft as it was he heard every word. He raised his gaze to a pillar leaning against the wall, where the woman sat high above him.

"I loved my brother with all my heart; he was the only one who truly understood me…and now he's gone…" Cloud's gaze remained fixed on the young woman. He could sense her hostility rising, she was getting angrier with every word she spoke.

"And, it's all your fault!" Cloud gasped as she kicked off the pillar, flying towards him with one of her large swords ready for the kill. He pulled his own blade free and blocked the enraged girls heavy blades. He couldn't help but admire her strength; she was using so much force his feet were sliding back as she pressed forward! He tried to match her force, but was shocked and amazed that he couldn't. She was obviously smaller then Cloud in both height and width. (Not say'n the guy's fat) she was at least a head shorter then him and noticeably thinner; even under all the leather and armour it was easy to tell her shape, and a damned good one at that! "He meant everything to me!" again he was left shocked as she doubled her force; he had never seen such brute strength! "He was all I had!" Cloud gasped as she suddenly raised her blades and kneed him in the stomach, using his moment of pain to bring her foot back up to catch him under the chin, sending the blond hurtling upwards and through the wooden roof.

When Cloud realised he was now lying on his back on the roof of the church his first instinct was to quickly roll sideways, good thing he did because only a split second later a heavy and painful looking boot collided with the wood where his head had been. _"I guess it's safe to say she's not going easy on me… I have to stop this before she kills me. I don't doubt she can either." _He jumped onto his feet and sidestepped another swing from her large blades. But as she passed he noticed something…

"You took him from me! You have to die!" Again he had to dodge her attacks, which to him, seemed to be getting sloppy. He used his own blade to deflect hers through out most of the one sided battle, he simply wouldn't fight back, how could he when he risked killing her. Just as he deflected another blow from the two large blades he noticed something else, she was not only getting sloppy with her swings, she was also stumbling every so often. Then he realised why…

She was crying…

In the beginning every swing she made was out of pure rage, but now it was out of nothing but pain and sorrow. It was becoming obvious that her emotions were taking control; she was so angry and sad at the same time her body wasn't listening to her commands. In other words her technique and skill weren't counting for anything, because she wasn't in full control of herself, and she was starting to slip. As much as Cloud wanted to speak, he found himself unable to; every time he tried he'd never find the right words.

Just as he was thinking the situation over something stuck out in front of him, causing him to trip and face plant the weathered wood. He cursed himself for dropping his guard and rolled sideways and jumped up just in time to block a kick to the chest. Using his sword he forced the foot back and swung at one of the huge blades the crying girl was readying to throw his way, he inwardly sighed as the blade was knocked from her hand and sent spinning to the earth far below them. When he turned back to the girl he almost wound up with a blade through the stomach, though thankfully his SOLDIER reflexes got him out of the way in time, though he didn't come out totally unscathed. He winced as he felt warm blood drip from the gash on his side. It wasn't too bad, but it could get worse if he didn't end this soon. With a curse he swung his large sword again just in time to counter a vertical slash from his opponents blade. The result was the same as before, he hadn't realised he'd knocked her last sword from her hand until he felt something wrap around his waist and the floor disappear from under him. He gasped when he realised they were falling from the rooftop; Cloud only just registered the fact that she had resorted to tackling him.

Though thankfully he managed to spin half way down and land on his feet, though his first thought was what had happened to Zack's little sister, she had fallen with him after all. He scanned the area, not finding any trace of another landing; even the deep water was still. He frowned as he looked back to the roof, not finding any sign of the girl. He sighed and lowered his gaze, but instantly regretted dropping his guard as a fist connected with his face sending him flying into a pillar. He slid down and landed on another pillar that had been partially destroyed by Kadaj's escapade and turned to see the source of his battering panting slightly as she glared daggers at him. One thought passed his mind as she glared at him.

"_If looks could kill…"_

"W-why won't you just die!" Cloud's eyes widened when she suddenly disappeared and reappeared in front of him, he caught the fist that was sent his way and held onto it firmly. The owner of the hand tied to yank it back but he held fast, he had to end it before either he bled to death or he accidentally killed her. "Damn you!" Cloud caught the second hand that was sent at his face and held onto it just like the other. This seemed to royally piss the dark haired girl off as she leaned forward with her teeth bared, her nose almost touching Cloud's as she glared into his Mako blue eyes. "If you cared so much about him…Then why did you let him die?" Cloud winced at the thoughts that sprung to mind along with the unwanted memories of Zack's death. His reaction seemed to act as a que for the girl as she suddenly pulled her upper body back and slammed her head forward and into Cloud's knocking the blond back several paces until he was left unbalanced at the edge of the pillar, blood trickling down his brow as he shook his head in an attempt to regain his bearings. Just as his mind cleared enough to see straight he saw the girl throw herself in his direction, more then likely intent on drowning him in the water below them.

Even though he figured her intentions he couldn't stop her from tackling him into the deep water behind him. Cloud was the first to resurface with a gasp as he tried to swim towards a half submerged pillar, though just as he was about to climb out a hand grabbed the back of his shirt and yanked him back into the water. "Where the hell do you think you're going!" Cloud twisted in the young woman's grasp and used his foot to push her further away from him. He wasn't going to fight her; he'd rather die then hurt her…which was ironic because he _was _going to die unless he did something to help himself. He turned back to the pillar and pulled himself out of the water with a gasp. Had he not been trying to stay alive he would have laughed at the situation he was in…of all battles he'd fought in, not one of them consisted of fighting in water like this…frankly it was almost comical considering he wasn't the best swimmer in Midgar; Yes, Cloud Strife couldn't swim as good as some people would think. He span around and stared into the water for a moment, slightly confused at what had just happened. Ok, from trying to slice him in half, to drowning him in holy water…whoa, he had a way with women that was for sure. Though he was even more confused with where the hell she'd gone, she wasn't in the water!

"_Damn she's fast! Just what the hell did ShinRa do to her? She's almost as fast as Sephiroth…"_

His thoughts were halted however as another fist flew out of nowhere and hit him square in the cheek, making him stumble back several paces and almost into the water. He looked around, she was gone again…he frowned as he scanned the area and water, this was highly unnerving, she just vanished into thin air. Then something collided with the back of his head, sending him forward several paces until he tripped and landed on the hard surface of the pillar; he winced as his vision flashed black and red from the blow. He struggled to stay conscious as his eyes tried to stay focused on the boots in front of him.

"Why didn't you fight back? You wouldn't have lost so easily if you had." Her question was met with a groan. She sighed. "Get up Strife, I may show no mercy in combat but I don't strike downed opponents…I said get up damn you!" Cloud remained still as his mind finally kicked back into gear, at least now he saw only one pair of feet and not four. He new he could get back up and take more of a beating, but he new if he stayed down he'd get a breather. As much as he hated the fact that it _was _his fault Zack died, he always new he'd get what he deserved one way or another; He didn't blame this, nameless girl, she had every right to hate him, who was he to deny her want for revenge. "I said get up dammit, and this time fight me!"

"Trisha!" Cloud froze for a moment as another voice suddenly came into existence. He seemed to notice the girl freeze as well, it would seem the name called had been her own. He watched as Zack's sister, now known as Trisha span on her heel to face the new comer. What Cloud saw made him sigh in relief.

"Who the hell are you? And how do you know my name!" snapped Trisha, who had just scooped up one of her swords from a near by pillar, the other blade probably hidden beneath the water.

"Leave him alone, he's not the one you want." Trisha snorted.

"To hell he's not! Now leave before I kill you too." Cloud stared at the man standing in the entrance for a moment, trying to figure out how he new Trisha was here and kicking his ass.

"Trisha, listen to reason and get a hold of yourself-"

"You talk too much." Cloud watched in shock as she disappeared again, only to reappear behind Vincent with her sword poised to strike the gunman down. But before she could even batt an eyelash something shot out behind the girl and collided with the back of her head, leaving her to stagger forward into Vincent and slide down to the floor unconscious and her sword to clatter noisily to the ground. Vincent turned to see what had happened only to be met with the all too serious gaze of Tseng as he flexed his no doubt sore hand. The blow would have been a hard one, because it took a fare bit to knock a SOLDIER out, Ex or not.

A//N Yes, finally finished, it took me a long ass time to get this done...So you better review!!!!!


End file.
